


Disfigured

by mielitapot



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Touken Week, fic from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielitapot/pseuds/mielitapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweetness can come in the shape of some horribly disfigured rabbits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disfigured

“What is this?” Touka stared blankly at the fancy white box presented to her. She lifted the small thing in her palm and shook it lightly. It made rattled noises. “What is this?” She looked at Kaneki—who just stood up from their bed and was about to go out their bedroom.

Kaneki smiled and sat back down on the bed. “Why don’t you open it and see for yourself?” He inched closer. The bed creaked in response to the added weight. 

Touka sighed and was about to reject the “gift” but he looked so god damn happy that she almost saw the old black haired Kaneki instead of the white haired guy. 

He looked so happy that it made her heart constrict in many different levels of happiness, relief, sadness and longing.

She shook her head to clear away bad, vicious thoughts and opened the box by untying the simple white ribbon on it.

"What."

Kaneki grinned. “Isn’t it cute?”

Touka lifted one…brown-thing and inspected it. “It’s a rabbit?”

Kaneki took one and held it to her face. “Yes it is! See, those are the ears and this—” He pointed to the buck-teeth on the…thing. “is its teeth. Pretty cute, huh?”

Touka cringed. The thing was anything but cute. It looked like a disfigured rabbit. Actually, it looked nothing like a cute rabbit. The so-called ears were long and curly enough to be snakes. Or worms. And the teeth…looked like chopsticks. 

If that thing was actually a rabbit, its expression looked like it was asking—no, begging—Touka to end its miserable, pathetic life. Touka would have done it in a heartbeat.

It looked horrifically disfigured that Touka wanted to cry.

But then…Kaneki was looking at her expectantly.

_**Shit.** _

Horrifically disfigured or not, she still liked it (probably). She decided she loved it—whatever it was. Since Kaneki gave it to her.

"O-oh." Touka grimaced and prayed to every god that it could pass as a smile (judging by Kaneki’s expression though, she must have a pretty good and deceiving grin). "It looks different from the other rabbits I usually see. It’s unique. I like it."

Kaneki’s smile grew wider. “Try it then.”

"Try?"

"Eat it, silly Touka-chan." Kaneki chuckled. "Tell me if it tastes good. I tried my best to follow the Manager’s instructions!"

Touka gulped.

"Eat?" She took a look at the ‘rabbit’ (to her horror, there were more ‘rabbits’ in the box—looking just as pituful as the one she held in her hand). "What…is this exactly?"

 

Kaneki lifted a brow. “Candy of course!”

**_"Candy."_ **

"Yeah! I made it for you!"

"You do know…that I am a ghoul and.."

Kaneki cut her off, impatient. “Yes, yes. But these candies are like those sugar cubes I used to put in my coffee. So I know you could eat them.”

"Oh." She looked back at the candy. There was no way around it then. She sighed. "Okay, I’ll eat it."

Kaneki grinned, a little too proud in Touka’s opinion.

"But!"

"What. There’s a but?" Kaneki whined quietly. "What is it?"

"Tell me why you…made this first."

To Touka’s surprise, Kaneki flushed—his cheeks growing a deep, rosy color. Touka’s heart fluttered. She missed that. That soft, lovely expression on his face.

"Well.." He scratched at his cheek. "Well.."

"Spit it out."

Kaneki smiled timidly. “Well, I kind of noticed that whenever we go on dates—” They both flushed at the word. “erm, you stare longingly at pastries and candies so I thought that maybe I could..try and make you some.”

"Oh." Touka smiled. "Okay then." She courageously popped the ‘candy’ in her mouth and chewed.

  
"…"

 

She swallowed it. 

 

"How was it?"

 

"It tasted…well, I don’t know how to explain it really." She smiled slightly. "I don’t know tastes or anything but if I were to describe it…"

"Yes?"

"It probably tasted sweet." She held his hand. "It made me happy, I can’t believe I am saying this but..it made me feel loved and content."

"You are."

"And so are you." Touka kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

In all honesty, it tasted like blood. Just regular human blood. It tasted nothing special. But Touka won’t tell him that. Not while he was too busy smiling at her.

End.

**_Bonus:_ **

_"Hinami, what are you eating?"_

_"Um, candies.."_

_"What?"_

_"Onii-chan gave them to me."_

_"…."_

_"It taste like regular blood though…Touka-onee chan?"_

_"Don’t tell him that, okay, Hinami?"_

_"…."_

_"…."_

_"Okay."_

_"Good girl, come on. Let’s buy you a new book."_

**Author's Note:**

> TOUKEN WEEK: NOVEMBER 03 - 09  
> Day 02: Summer/Candy
> 
> This is the Candy fic ^^
> 
> I'm sorry I didn't know what happened to this ha ha ha~


End file.
